Your Selfish Life
by Mrs. Han
Summary: "Kau sekarang istriku, jadilah Ratu yang menempatkan dirimu di atas segalanya dan jadikan aku nomor dua dalam hidupmu." Mengandung spoiler dari 'After Ending'-nya Jumin Han.


Zen berdiri suntuk di samping Seven yang berceloteh akankah _baby car-_ nya masuk dalam foto berita yang akan ditulis wartawan. Jaehee mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya dengan cemas selagi Yoosung menatap _hopeless_ sebuket bunga yang di bawanya sambil melirik puluhan karangan bunga raksasa yang berada di koridor.

Mereka sedang menunggu kepulangan Tuan dan Nyonya Han dari bulan madu di Bali, Indonesia. Wartawan yang sudah menunggu berjam-jam pun tetap tegar karena mereka tak akan melupakan _party_ terakhir RFA yang membuahkan harta karun bagi bagi para kuli tinta; terkuaknya identitas Sarah, jatuhnya pamor Glam dan lamaran dramatis Han Jumin terhadap seorang member RFA yang baru yang kini resmi menyadang gelar Nyonya Han dan menjadi wanita nomor satu di C&R Group.

Sekumpulan penggemar pun tercipta, mendukung kisah cinta seorang putra mahkota 'kerajaan' C&R dan istrinya yang menyihir _audience_ untuk berkumpul dan memuja akan kemurnian dari cinta mereka. Seven bahkan diam-diam jadi admin dalam forum komunitas tersebut sekaligus jadi narasumber anonymous dalam menebar ke- _fairy-tale-_ an King and Queen of C&R Group. Lucunya, Yoosung menjadi salah satu fans yang tak mengenali Seven sebagai admin di sana walau Seven berkali-kali memberi _clue_.

"Mereka datang!" Mimik Jaehee berubah dan mengintruksi para sekuriti agar segera membelah jalan dengan red carpet untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Han. Van putih mengkilat itu pun berhenti dan memantulkan keganasan blitz para reporter yang menyerbu melawan para sekuriti C&R yang bertubuh besar-besar mengenakan seragam hitam berdasi.

Han Jumin yang kini berambut rapih dan berpakaian necis pun keluar dan segera mengulurkan tangan untuk isterinya yang kini ia gandeng—bukan, ia peluk pinggangnya untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Sekuriti, pastikan wartawan untuk tidak menyentuh isteriku." Perintah Jumin tegas.

Segudang pertanyaan dari wartawan tercecar saling bersahutan untuk pasangan fenomenal seantero Seoul tersebut.

"Tolong tulis," Jumin terhenti sejenak dan menatap mata cokelat wanita dalam rangkulannya, " kalau aku mencintai wanita cantik ini selamanya."

.

.

"Kau sekarang istriku, jadilah Ratu yang menempatkan dirimu di atas segalanya dan jadikan aku nomor dua dalam hidupmu."

.

.

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz, I own nothing but story

Warning: Light & plotless

.

.

Han Jumin x Heroine's AFTER ENDING STORY

 **"Your Selfish Life"**

.

.

Apakah ini nyata?

Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Sejuta kupu-kupu masih berterbangan dalam diri ini.

Tuhan menganugerahiku seorang dewi berkulit halus yang membangunkanku setiap pagi dengan suara manisnya, bibir lembutnya dan mata indahnya.

Istriku. Kau tak akan tahu betapa dalam aku memujamu.

"Lagi?" jemari lentikmu berhenti menggerakan pisau dan garpu, mata lebarmu menatapku dan mendesak mentalku. Aku pun menggangguk, siap meminta maaf atas keabsenanku untuk dua minggu ke depan karena dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengadakan perjalanan bisnis. Lagi.

"Tapi kau baru saja pulang kemarin!" Bibir indahmu kau tekuk dan kau pun merajuk. "Bawa aku! Aku ingin ikut!"

Aku menggeleng. "Percayalah, aku ingin." Ucapku selembut mungkin agar tak melukai perasaan halusmu. "Sayangnya, dokter melarang. Pikirkan keselamatan dirimu dan anak kita."

Bulu mata lentikmu berkedip, kau tersenyum padaku sambil mengelus perutmu yang tidak lagi rata. Ya. Kau sudah mengandung benihku selama empat bulan dan moodmu semakin mudah untuk kukendalikan—dibanding dengan dua bulan pertama di mana itu adalah masa-masa yang cukup mengerikan.

"Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa." Kau juga tahu di antar kita berdua, saat terpisah, akulah yang paling tersiksa. "Ada hadiah yang kauinginkan?"

Kau menggeleng, membuat anting emas putihmu bergerak indah. "Tidak. Pulang saja dengan cepat." Kau pun memanja dalam lenganku sebelum aku pergi. Betapa egoisnya dirimu membuatku sulit untuk pergi.

"Semua yang kubutuhkan kau penuhi dengan mudah di sini. Terima kasih." Katamu memelukku lagi.

Tentu saja. Bidan sebagai perawat pribadi, _nutritionist_ , chef spesialis dan seorang asisten wanita telah kurekrut untuk menjagamu di Seoul. Di tambah C&R Building adalah tempat teraman dan terlengkap untuk kau naungi.

"Jaehee!"

"Nyonya Han." Asisten Kang tersenyum ramah dan tulus padamu yang menyapanya di pintu utama C&R Building.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu! Huft! Ayo minum teh bersamaku di dalam~!"

Asisten Kang melirik padaku dengan canggung sebelum menolak ajakan ceriamu dengan berat hati, pekerjaannya sangatlah banyak terutama saat aku berada di luar negeri.

"Suamiku, tolong biarkan Jaehee menemaniku minum teh, ya?" rajukmu dengan polos tanpa menyadari raut berat orang-orang disekitarmu.

"Nyonya Han, Anda ada jadwal senam hamil dan yoga setelah ini, Anda harus istirahat saat siang dan sore Anda perlu bertemu dokter untuk memeriksa kandungan." Asisten wanita yang kupekerjakan untuk menjagamu berusaha mengingatkan betapa pentingnya dirimu untukku. Dan kau menekuk wajah manismu lagi, melirikku dengan wajah sebal yang menggemaskan di mataku.

"Lihat, tidak hanya Jaehee, tapi kau buat aku yang pengangguran ini jadi super sibuk seperti dirimu!"

Aku mendenguskan senyum tipis mengecup dahimu dan menghirup sekaligus merekam aroma rambut cokelat lembutmu untuk kubawa dan kuputar ulang selama aku berada di luar.

"Pastikan istriku tidak memakai sepatu tinggi, jangan kelelahan, oh! Sediakan kursi roda setelah ia senam dan yoga."

"Aku bisa berjalan dengan baik!" protesmu tak kuhiraukan.

"Perhatikan jadwal makannya dan atur nutritionist untuk menemuni chef pribadi istriku." Pesanku pada asistenmu.

"Baik, Tuan Han. Saya akan menjaga Nyonya Han dengan baik."

"Jangan pergi ke salon, panggil mereka untuk merawatmu di rumah!" Kau mengangguk tersenyum manis padaku.

"Meow…" Ah, aku nyaris saja lupa Elizabeth 3rd yang sedari tadi bergelung nyaman dalam gendonganmu. Kalian begitu dekat sampai membuat aku merasa tersingkirkan di beberapa waktu.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Korea menuju Timur Tengah. Menemui Saudagar minyak yang sempat menawarkan kerja sama saat _party_ terakhir RFA yang kau urus dengan sempurna.

Meski banyak tetek bengek yang kuarungi untuk cabang bisnis C&R yang baru ini, aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Tubuhku seolah terisi energi setiap menerima pesanmu di _chat room_ meski pun kau tak selalu bicara padaku namun bercanda dengan Seven dan Yoosung yang seperti adik kecilmu.

Zen yang selalu berlaku seperti _oppa_ -mu itu tak ketinggalan menghasutmu untuk menanamkan kebencian padaku atas kesibukanku yang jarang menemani tidurmu yang sedang mengandung. Namun kau, yang memang kuyakin dilahirkan di dunia ini untukku, merespon itu semua dengan melegakan hatiku.

 _'Omg, Zen. Aku kangen sama Jumin. Sepertinya anak ini mengidamkan wajah papanya. Bagaimana ini?'_

Emoji sebal Zen luncurkan bersamaan dengan Emoji senyumku di _chatroom_.

' _Tidak kah kau sebaiknya, mengidamkan wajah artistikku? Agar anakmu seindah diriku._ ' Narsistik Zen nampaknya tak berkurang barang satu persen saja.

' _Narsis sekali. Zen, mau kusewakan psikiater untukmu?'_ Balasku cepat, tak lupa mengirim selfieku malam ini di _chat room_. _Well_ , istriku yang mengatakan ngidamnya ia melihatku, kan?

' _Lihat siapa yang narsis di sini!_ ' seru Zen sedangkan istriku membalas ' _OMO. Sayang cepatlah pulang! Anakmu siap membuatku menangis merindukanmu hanya dengan foto itu._ '

' _Kau memang cantik dan nyaris sempurna kalau saja matamu tak bermasalah._ ' Gerutu Zen terhadapmu yang seolah tak peduli dan terfokus hanya untukku, suamimu ini.

' _Haruskah aku tunda urusan ini? Apa pun permintaanmu di Korea pasti terpenuhi melalui bawahanku. Tapi yang kau inginkan saat ini adalah aku. Kau membuatku ingin membeli tiket penerbangan pertama ke Korea dini hari esok._ '

 _'AKU MAU MUNTAH!'_ Lagi-lagi Zen mengotori _chat room_.

 _'Tidak…. Kumohon, Nyonya Han…'_ Asisten Kang memasang emoji menangis karena pekerjaannya akan semakin menggunung kalau aku berbuat sesuka hati lagi.

'Tidak, sayang! Bekerjalah dengan tuntas. Aku perlu mengajari anak kita untuk bersabar.'

Aku pun tersenyum, merebahkan diri di atas ranjang hotel bintang lima ini. Jawabanmu melegakan semua orang dan mengundang ucapan terima kasih Asisten Kang.

Aktifitasku di timur tengah ini selalu membuatku teringat padamu. Semua wanita di sini mengenakan cadar hitam dan baju yang sangat tertutup. Kau memang tak mengenakan cadar, tapi semua pakaian dan gaunmu berlengan panjang bila di luar—kau hanya sudi mengenakan pakaian super seksi saat berada di kamar denganku berdua saja.

Saudagar minyak yang menemaniku makan siang pun membicarakan istrinya yang sangat abdi dan aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku mengingat dirimu di Korea.

Kau. Sangat egois. Akulah yang memintamu begitu. Menjadi egois akan dirimu untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Kau akan membuat asistenmu repot menuruti ngidammu yang berubah-ubah. Mengganti warna karpet, selambu dan sofa berulang kali. Kau sama sekali tak nampak boros mengoleksi satu gudang tas dan sepatu import—bagiku itu bukan apa-apa. Kau yang rewel akan menu makanan, cerewet soal kebersihan rumah dan menjadi neraka bagi bawahanmu—akan menjadi bidadari untukku seorang.

Kau selalu bertanya izinku saat kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat meski pun itu sesepele ke salon atau spa. Kau enggan keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku kendati ketika aku tak berada dalam satu Negara denganmu. Kau tetap menginginkan—membutuhkan izinku untuk setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Kau juga tak sudi mengambil kelas apa pun sebelum berdiskusi denganku.

Kau desak aku untuk mencari sekuriti wanita untuk menggantikan sekuriti dalam rumah yang notabene pria—aku harus melewati banyak urusan untuk mencari mantan pegulat wanita atau mantan tentara wanita baik dalam dan luar negeri untuk itu semua. Pelayan, chef, nutriotionist sampai asisten yang kurekrut untukmu pribadi, kau ganti semuanya dengan wanita. Kau berdalih tak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki asing selain diriku.

.

.

Kau memang mungkin ratu yang egois namun sangat mengabdi padaku, rajamu.

.

.

Aku masih ingat saat kau ingin RFA berekreasi ke Amusement Park bersama-sama sebelum kita menikah. Kau Ratuku yang sangat berani. Kau menggeretku ke segala tempat yang mengerikan namun kau tertawa lepas di sana, di ketinggian, di kerusuhan mental, di mana adrenalin tercambuk dan detak jantung terpacu.

Kau satu-satunya pengemudi wahana bom-bom car yang brutal mengincar dan menabrakku selagi aku yang paling berusaha melindungimu. Aku yang tak pernah mahir menyetir sangat lelah hari itu, tapi aku bahagia kau nampak gembira meski kegembiraanmu adalah menindasku di arena bermain. Aku bersyukur keberadaan Zen, Seven dan Yoosung di sana menambah alasanmu untuk tertawa. Asisten Kang dan V yang kerepotan mengurus segala hal pun kau tarik dalam kesenenganmu hari itu, sama seperti kau bawa aku.

Aku tersenyum mengakhiri kegiatanku mengenang lewat foto-foto di ponselku. Kukunci layar, dan terlihatlah potret dirimu dengan gaun merah duduk menyilangkan kaki sedang memangku Elizabeth 3rd.

Secepatnya, aku akan kembali. Kemana pun aku pergi aku tak kan pernah tenang saat tak bersamamu.

Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, istriku.

 _Saranghae._

.

.

.

END

.

.

Im sorry for cheesiness. Tapi emang our Jumin Han is King of Cheesiness, Lebayness,etc kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan heroine tercinta :*


End file.
